charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Engaged and Confused
Engaged and Confused is the 172nd episode of Charmed. Summary Piper organizes an engagement party for Paige and Henry, but the wedding is put in jeopardy when the couple begins to get cold feet. Phoebe notices a strange man following her, and soon discovers that he is a Cupid. Plot Piper is planning an engagement party for Paige and Henry. Phoebe and Billie try to help Christy adapt to life among humans. A demon named Xar, a former member of the Triad, and another rebel demon plot against the Triad. They plan to send the Charmed Ones after the Triad. meets Coop for the first time.]]Christy, Phoebe and Billie are at a cafe. Christy eats a large piece of chicken with her hands, to the disgust of other patrons, and ends up setting it on fire. As Phoebe leaves, she bumps into a strange man, but doesn't notice until Billie points this out. Two cops, or so it seems, come to the manor. They act strangely, telling P iper that there may be an attempt on the sisters' lives. Christy realizes that the "cops" are demons, and one yells that the Triad is back. Christy incinerates one of them, and the other one shimmers away in fear of being vanquished. The man from the cafe comes to Phoebe's apartment. Oddly, his key is able to open her door. He claims to live in the unit below Phoebe's. Phoebe is suspicious. Shortly after, a demon in a Triad robe shimmers in and takes Christy. Christy is now in the hands of Xar, but the Charmed Ones are after the Triad. Phoebe breaks into the strange man's apartment and sees that no one lives there. she goes back to herf room and finds him there. He surprises her, and she tries to attack him, but he flashes a large ring, freezes Phoebe, and deflects her into a chair. He says he's a Cupid, and invites her to call him Coop. He says the Elders sent him to help her find love. Billie repeatedly tries the To Call A Lost Witch spell to retrieve Christy, but in vain. Christy burns away the bindings on her hands and burns up one of the demons holding her prisoner. She's about to vanquish Xar as well, when Billie's spell at last summons her. Christy summons the Triad in the conservatory and warns them that someone is impersonating them. The Triad suspects Xar, and vanquish him. Billie has tracked the Triad to Magic School and the Charmed Ones orb there. Phoebe draws their fire, and with a fireball in flight, Piper freezes the room. Paige orbs one of the Triad members into the path of the fireball, and he is destroyed. Piper blows up a second one, and the third shimmers to the Underworld. Leo, however, is not returned, to Piper's disappointment. The surviving Triad member appears to Christy and tells her she must now act alone, to unite with the Ultimate Power. At what was to be their engagement party, Paige and Henry marry. Evils Xar Xar was a member of The Triad before being banished for his betrayal. He swore revenge afterwards by sending his minions to the Charmed Ones to warn them of the impending danger. He was vanquished by Candor. Takar One of Xar's minions. Ciril One of Xar's minions. Xar.jpg|Xar XarMinions.jpg|Xar's minions - Takar and Ciril The Triad Christy Jenkins Other characters Coop The second cupid in the series. He was sent down by the Elders as a way of saying thanks to Phoebe for all her efforts. Henry Mitchell Episode Stills 8x16-promo01.jpg Paige and wuvey.jpg 8x16-promo03.jpg 8x16-promo04.jpg 8x16-promo05.jpg 8x16-promo06.jpg 8x16-promo07.jpg 8x16-promo08.jpg Victorwebster-coop2.jpg 8010x11.jpg 8016x10.jpg 8010x12.jpg 8010x13.jpg 06kb3.jpg Notes *This episode marks the destruction of two of The Triad members. One is vanquished when Piper freeze him and Paige orbed him in front of a fireball and the other is vanquished by Piper's molecular combustion power. In the next episode, the last one, Candor, is vanquished by Christy and it's later revealed that this Triad is the same Triad from season 3 in new bodies. *It is confirmed for the first time that Christy is actually working with the Triad. This adds her to a long line of evil blondes the Charmed Ones have faced over the years, including Hecate, Julie and the Stillman Sisters. *The fact that the defeat of the Triad didn't return Leo shows that they weren't the ultimate threat. It eventually takes Christy's death for Leo to be returned. *Paige wears a wedding dress for the second time. She already wore one in House Call, glamouring into Glen's bride, Jessica. *Paige is the last Charmed One to be married. This means that the sisters were all married according to age: Prue was first in Bride and Gloom, then Piper and Leo in Just Harried, followed by Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round and Rewitched. Phoebe, however, will re-marry for the third and final time in Forever Charmed. *The Elders send a Cupid to help Phoebe in finding love. Another Cupid was previously seen in Heartbreak City. Curiously, Phoebe fell for both of them. *When Paige tells Henry that she's going up against The Triad, Henry insists that he goes as well to help them. The scene is very similar to the one in Deja Vu All Over Again where Andy insists that he goes with Prue and her sisters to defeat Inspector Rodriguez. *Phoebe walks into an apartment of a suspicious person only to find it unoccupied for the second time on the show. The first time was in Wicca Envy, when she was looking for Rex Buckland. * The WB used the promo title A Charmed Wedding. *This episode shows how powerful Christy really is, when she incinerate a demon while in a crystal cage and send a psychic shock through the cave breaking the cage and sending an upper-level demon flying back yards away from where he originally stood. Also she burns the rope off her hands without burning/harming herself. *This episode proves that Piper's powers have advanced since she got them, with her molecular combustion power, she was able to blow up a Triad member with three tries, and with her molecular immobilization she was able to temporarily freeze two triad members, who were upper-level demons. * Episode still of Paige and Henry kissing on their wedding appeared in fictional magazine in Czech TV series Ordinace v růžové zahradě 2. One of the main characters pointed to Henry and said that it's his brother. Glitches * When Phoebe decides to check out Coop's apartment, she opens the door to find an empty loft. However, when she was reading a newspaper in a previous episode it said "Luxury Loft - Only one left". * When one of The Triad freezes the room to talk to Christy, Piper's face is different from when it unfreezes to when it was first frozen. thumb|300px|right|Engaged and Confused WB Trailer International Titles *French: La Bague au Doigt *Czech: Zasnoubeni a zmateni (Engaged and Confused) *Serbian: Vereni i zbunjeni *Spanish (Spain): Prometida y confusa *Spanish (Latin America): Comprometida y confundida Category:Episodes Category:Season 8